Street Sharks Next Gen
by Lady Foxtrot
Summary: A new member has entered the lives of the sharks. What crazy adventures await them next? There will be a part 2 to this
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a nice and cool night in the Shark's lair, everyone was asleep. All was quiet; Ripster was hugging Billy closely and lightly rubbing her big belly. He smiled in his sleep, and so did Billy as it felt nice to have Ripster close to him. But it wasn't going to be such a good moment, as Billy's water broke. Her eyes went wide open and jolted up. "Ripster…" She said quietly, but he wouldn't answer. She got really pissed off and slammed her pillow on his face. "Ripster!" Ripster jolted up in panic "Huh? What!? Is there a fire!?" Asked Ripster, Billy shook her head. "It's time, the baby's coming!" She said, but then cringed in pain. Ripster fainted and Billy got even more pissed off. She lifted him up and slammed him on the bed with incredible strength; Ripster woke up again this time a little bit dazed. "T-the baby's coming? Then we got to get help! Fast!" He shouted, Billie agreed with him and cringed in pain again. "God dammit!" Billy shouted, Ripster was a quick thinker. He picked her up and carried her to one of their cars. "Guys! The baby's coming! We need to run to the hospital!" shouted Ripster, everyone got out of their rooms and ran out. "Baby? So soon? But it's too early~!" Said Slammu very sleepily, Jab came out and was ready for anything, Streex came out of his room as well and make a disgusted look. "I don't wanna see a baby coming out of her, that's nasty!" He said with a gross look. Ripster glared at Streex, his brother freaked out. "Ok! Ok, I'm sorry geez!" Said Streex, Moby came out as well looking at everyone weird. "We need to get Billy to the hospital quick! I can't believe the baby is coming so soon!" Shouted Ripster, Billy roared in pain and was going berserk. They guys all looked at her. "Well, we're fucked." Said Jab, everyone looked at Jab with straight faces. And then they all freaked out like little girls.

A few minutes later they were all at the hospital, Billy kept breathing hard as the baby was getting nearer. Everyone panicked like crazy, Ripster started hyperventilating. "Dear god, help me!" Shouted Ripster. "Help you!? Help me! I'm having a baby!" Shouted Billy getting even more furious than before. A nurse was at the counter at peace, and then the sharks came in and ruined it. "We need help! My wife is going to have a baby and she needs to-"  
"She needs to get that sucker out of there before she blows!" yelled Streex  
"STREEX!" Everyone shouted to him  
"It feels like I'm giving birth to a knife! Get it out! GET IT OUT!" Billy went berserk again  
The nurse got up from her seat and took Billy into the other room, everyone followed behind her. "If anyone wants to watch then come in this room." Said the nurse calmly, Streex didn't want to see. Slammu wanted to see, but was too nervous of what might happen, Jab wanted to see, Ripster definitely wanted to see. "Streex, come on. We're going to see a miracle happen." Said Slammu, Streex shook his head. "Fine, be that way. But when you have a girlfriend and she's pregnant, then you have to watch." Smirked Ripster, Streex didn't flinch….but then realizing that will happen his eyes widened. "Fine, I'll watch! Only this once though!" He said, everyone smiled and went into the room. Billy kept breathing hard as the baby kept getting nearer. Ripster kept getting nervous for what was going to happen, he all of a sudden felt dizzy. Moby held his shoulder. "You ok, Rip?" He asked, Ripster got even more dizzy and fainted, landing hard on the floor. "God dammit, Ripster!" shouted Billy.

A couple hours later, Ripster woke up with an ice pack on his head. He moaned as he felt his head aching terribly from the fall. "W-what happened…?" He asked to himself, he then realized what he was doing, and ran to find Billy. "Billy! Billy where are you!?" He shouted for her, Jab grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Shhh~! The baby is asleep." He said softly, Ripster's eyes went wide open. "I-I missed it? I missed Billy giving birth?" He said, sadness was in his voice as he knew Billy was going to be mad at him for missing the birth. "Actually, she kicked us all out. After you fainted, she yelled at us telling us to leave the room." Jab said with a bit of a chuckle. Ripster sighed as he knew he wasn't the only one. "Can I see the baby?" He asked, Jab nodded and took him to see Billy and the baby.

When they reached the room, Billy in the bed looking at the baby in the baby carrier. Ripster opened the door slowly as he saw Billy, tired and exhausted. Ripster walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "How's the baby?" He asked softly, Billy smiled to him and looked to where the baby was. "She's sleeping right now, but she's going to be okay." She said, Ripster's eyes went wide open, knowing that he now has a baby girl. Ripster kissed her cheek, and hugged her gently. "Billy, you've done a miracle. We have a baby girl." He said as tears rolled down his eyes, Billy had a couple tears running down her cheeks as well. Ripster then walked up to the baby carrier and looked inside, and saw his little baby girl sleeping soundly. "She's beautiful, just like her mother." He said, he wanted to take her out and hold her in his arms. But he couldn't yet. "What should we name her?" Asked Ripster, Billy thought about it for a moment, and smiled. "Well, I did want to name a girl after my great grandmother; how about, Kita?" She asked, Ripster smiled brightly and looked to his little girl. "Kita, it's a perfect name for her." He said, he then kissed the glass to where Kita's face was. Kita made a small smile on her face. Ripster smiled, and so did Billy. Everyone went inside the room with some tears in their eyes. Even Streex was crying. "I saw that, tough guy." Said Billy, Streex realized that he was spotted and turned away, but he was still smiling, and crying a bit. Everyone gathered around the new member of the family, they were so happy to see her.

Their new little angel, Kita.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Days have passed since Kita's birth, and so far no signs of Paradigm activity. Ripster started to get worried as he lay in bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about what Paradigm could be doing. He then heard a small cry, it was Kita. Ripster got out of bed and walked towards Kita's crib. Kita had her father's looks as a shark, a great white, and her mother's eyes, which were as blue as the ocean, and her hair…she barely had any. Ripster looked in the crib and gently held Kita in her arms. "What's wrong angel?" He asked playfully to her. He then sniffed the air, and looked down to see a full diaper. "Oh, I see now." He said, he then started to turn a bit green as the stench got worse. He went into the baby room and gently put Kita down on the changing table. "Ok, how do I do this?" he asked himself, Kita giggled as she looked around to see her new toys to play with. Ripster smiled, but then he realized he had to change her diaper. He slowly opened her diaper, and saw the disaster in her diaper. He backed away really quickly and made a frightened look. "How can babies make THAT?" He asked to himself, Kita kept giggling. Ripster knew he had to have her diaper changed; he took a deep breath and held it as long as he could. He quickly changed the diaper and exhaled deeply. "Phew, all changed my little angel~" He said to Kita. Kita kept giggling, but then her face went from a smile, to a deep frown. She started to cry again. Ripster didn't know what was wrong. "Why are you crying? I changed your diaper; you should be good now…unless you're hungry." He said, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a formula, and a bottle for Kita. He gently put her in the high chair and followed the instructions.

After giving Kita her formula and a clean diaper, he gently put her back in her crib and put a blanket over her. He smiled as she slowly fell asleep, and into her dream world. Ripster went back to bed next to his wife, and slowly closed his eyes as well. But, it wasn't long before Kita started crying again.

The next morning all the sharks were in the kitchen having breakfast and talking to each other, Billy came out of her room with Kita in her arms. Everyone ran up to Kita and started to get all cute and cuddly around her. Billy put Kita in the high chair, and then went to make Kita her baby food. Kita looked all around, and saw her uncles looking at her all cutely. Kita was utterly confused about the world and what was going on, but she giggled anyways. "My god, she's so adorable~!" Said Slammu, Streex and Jab agreed and lightly pinched her chubby cheeks. "Hey, where's Rip?" Asked Jab, Billy looked to them and smiled a bit. "He was taking care of Kita all night, so he's going to sleep in." she said, the sharks tried hard not to laugh. "You guys keep it up, soon you're going to be parents and change diapers." She said with a bit of a smirk on her face. The sharks blushed a bit, knowing that it's true. Kita kept looking around and was even more curious of the world than before. "What's wrong angel?" Asked Slammu, Kita looked towards Slammu and put her small hand on his big face. Slammu smiled warmly to her and lightly rubbed her cheek. Billy finished making her food and sat next to Kita with a spoonful of baby food. "Ok, Kita. Open wide~" Said Billy all cutely, Kita looked at the food and turned her head away. "Come on, Kita. You have to eat so you can be a big strong girl." She said to her, Kita kept her head turned away. "Maybe it smells bad." Said Slammu, Billy looked at the food and gave a quick sniff. "It smells fine, I don't know why she can't like it. I used to eat it all the time when I was little." She said, she tried to feed Kita again, but Kita refused to eat it. Streex kept watching Billy try to feed Kita, he then had an idea of how to make Kita eat her food. "Hey Kita~!" He said to her, he made goofy faces and did back flips. Kita giggled, which gave Billy the chance to put the food in Kita's mouth. Kita's cheeks puckered and she slowly swallowed the food. She loved it, Streex's plan worked out. Kita ate her food with no problem after that.

Hours past and Jab was watching boxing, while Kita was playing with one of her stuffed animals, which was a panda with a little bow on its head. Kita then looked at the TV and saw a man get knocked out. She cried, Jab looked at crying Kita and didn't want to change the channel. But he had to for her sake. He changed the channel so many times for Kita to stop crying, but there was nothing on but violent channels. He finally changed the channel to a musical performance. It wasn't rock, it was classical. He then turned to Kita who stopped crying, and was watching the people play the violins on the TV. "Oh, jawesome…" he said to himself lazily, Kita watched the musicians play beautifully and her eyes lit up with wonder on how they play the instruments so well. Jab had to watch the show with her, he didn't mind so much as long as she was happy.

After the show was over on the TV, Jab was sound asleep on the couch. His head pulled back on the edge of the couch, and drooling like no tomorrow. Kita sat on the couch wondering if there will be more of the people on the TV. Streex came into the room and saw Jab sound asleep, and Kita watching TV. He smiled as he had a small idea for her to have fun. He walked up to the couch and gently poked Kita's nose. "Hey there, kiddo~ wanna do something fun~?" he asked her, Kita looked up at Streex. She didn't know what he was saying, but smiled and giggled to him. Streex smiled big.

A few minutes later, Streex and Kita had put on make-up and whipped cream on Jab's face. Streex tried hard not to laugh too hard, Kita giggled. And then, Streex slowly walked away with Kita…but then he went back and took a picture. "This is going on the internet~" He said to himself, and then ran off with Kita. Ripster came out of his room, well rested and ready. He then saw Streex creeping away with Kita. "What are you two doing?" He asked suspiciously to Streex and Kita. Streex froze up, but then turned around and saw Ripster. "H-hi big bro, we weren't doing anything we swear." He said a bit nervously, Kita reached out for her father. Ripster gently took Kita and held her close to him. Ripster then looked to where Jab was, and saw what they did. He then looked at Streex with a serious look. Streex freaked out and ran off in a second. "Gets him every time." He said with a small chuckle, he then kissed Kita's forehead and saw that she was getting tired. "Someone needs a nap~" he said, as he then took her to the baby room and put her in the crib. He kissed her cheek and put the blanket over her. "GOD DAMMIT STREEX!" shouted Jab from the other room.  
"It was Kita!" Shouted Streex  
"She's a baby!" Shouted Jab  
Ripster chuckled a bit, but then went out and told them to keep quiet.

Kita was in her crib, trying not to fall asleep. For a baby her mind raced like a jet engine. Something deep inside her was racing as well. Kita was so small, and so innocent, but soon she will realize what she is capable of doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New kids?

The days were getting cooler, for fall was coming around the corner. Billy finished shopping for food and baby stuff for Kita. She then put away all the groceries into the car that the guys made for her a while back. She had to hurry home so that she could feed Kita, but she had trouble trying to get the heavy things into the car. But then, a green hand held that bag for her, Billy looked to see who it was. It was a young shark-boy. His eyes were soft; one of them was a shark eye, and the other a human eye. His skin was green with yellow shredded stripes, and he was pretty tall for his age. "Do you need help Madame?' he asked her, Billy was a bit surprised to see another shark, but then she smiled warmly to him. "Yes actually, can you help me get all the heavy stuff into the car?" She asked him, the boy nodded. "Of course Madame, it's my pleasure to help." He said to her, he then grabbed 5 of the heaviest bags and put them into the car. "You sure are strong, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking." She asked, the boy looked at her and smiled. "I'm six years old, and my name is Devin." He said, Billy smiled. "That's a really nice name. I have a cousin named Devin back in Spain; he's a trouble maker though." She said with a giggle. Devin laughed with her a bit as well.

"Thank you so much for helping me, I owe you." She said, Devin shook his head. "You don't owe me a thing, Madame. It was my pleasure helping you." He said kindly, Billy then gave him a hug. "Thank you, again." She said, the boy nodded and smiled. Billy went into her car and drove off back to home. Devin stood there as he watched her drive off, his soft smile, went into an evil smirk. "One down, four to go." He said evilly.

Ripster and the other sharks were at the lair taking care of Kita, Slammu had Kita on his skateboard and gently pushing her around the whole building. Kita giggled, and then Slammu tripped and fell on his face. Kita kept rolling away, Jab went chasing after her. Ripster chuckled as he watched his brothers playing with Kita; he then heard a knock on the door. Ripster got up from his chair and went to the door. "Wonder who it is." He asked himself, he then opened the door, but saw nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and closed the door. "Hey!" He heard, he opened the door again and looked down this time. He saw the boy was a shark just like him, only white as snow, his eyes red as apples, and his smile was warm and welcoming. "Hello, can I help you, son?" He asked the boy, the boy nodded. "Yes, I got separated from my family, and I need to borrow a phone. Is it ok if I use yours?" He asked gently, Ripster smiled and nodded. "Of course you can, please come in." He said as let the boy in. "My name is Husky, if you were wondering." He said to Ripster. "Husky? That's a nice yet strange name." he said to the boy, Husky turned around and smiled. "I know, it's a name my father gave to me. He said it was his father's name." Husky stated, he then looked for the phone. "Oh, the phone is right over here." Ripster said as he then gave him the phone. Husky gently took the phone and then dialed the number. "Hello?...yes, it's me…I got lost…ok…ok, I'll meet you there…yes…yes I did…Ok, see you soon. Goodbye." He said as he then hung up the phone. "Thank you so much for letting me use the phone, I now know where they are." He said softly, Ripster patted his head. "No problem, Husky." He said, Ripster then turned around to see Kita rolling their way, she was giggling. "Oh my god!" He yelled as he then caught her, Husky looked at Kita and smiled. "Is that your baby? She's so precious." He said as he walked up to them. "Yes, this is Kita. She's our new member of the family." He said, Kita looked at Husky in the eyes. His eyes glittered a bit, but then his eyes that were so soft, went sharp as a needle. Kita flinched, and then started crying. "Hey, what's wrong angel?" He asked her as he held her close. "I better go back to my family, thank you for letting me use the phone." He said as he headed out of the lair. Ripster was a bit confused at the boy, but he had to take care of Kita. "Shhh~ don't cry angel, daddy's here~" He said, he gently patted her back as she calmed down a bit.

Husky was walking down the street smiling to himself, he then saw Devin right ahead of him. Devin saw him as well; they both stopped in front of each other. "So Bro, did you do your part?" Said Devin. "Scourge, my brother. Not only did I do my part, I saw the baby. She was so small and precious I wanted to eat her~" he said. "Holy shit! Are you serious!? You lucky bitch! Tell me everything Phantom!" Said Devin…no, Scourge was his real name, and as for Husky, his real name was Phantom. "Do not worry my brother, I will tell you everything when we get back home." He said with a smirk, Scourge smirked as well. "Can't wait." Scourge said evilly. They're eyes glowed brightly, as they both headed home.

Hours later the sharks were at home goofing around with Kita, Billy was in the kitchen making dinner for all of them. Ripster came behind her and hugged her close to him. "Something smells good~" He said, Billy giggled. "I'm making something my mom used to cook for me, so you boys better eat it." She said playfully, Ripster kissed her cheek. "I will, not sure if the guys will eat it….what are you making?" he asked, Billy showed him what she was making. "It's spinach filled pasta my mom used to make for me." She said, Ripster's face went from smiling, to frowning. He hated anything green; he tried his best to smile for her. "T-that sounds great babe, can't wait to try it." He said, Billy smiled to him and kept cooking. "Did I just hear the word Spinach!?" Shouted Streex. "Yes, and you boys are going to try it." She said with a serious tone. Streex then made a gagging gesture, which made Billy throw a pan to his head. "You will eat my cooking! It won't kill you to try something new, you pansies!" She shouted, Streex was on the ground in pain from the hit of the pan. "Oh crud, Ripster. Before I forget…umm…my mom, wants to see us again." She said with nervously, Ripster looked at her a bit worried. "Okay, that shouldn't be a problem, right?" He asked, Billy tried her best to smile to him. "It's not my mom you should worry about…it's my grandmother." She said, Ripster held her shoulders gently. "I'm sure everything will be just fine." He said smiling to her, Billy was still worried though. "You're right, it'll be okay." She said feeling a bit better. Kita looked at her mother and saw the expression she made, she may have been a baby but she knew something wasn't right.

Billy was still nervous of what was to come next weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

"Japan!?" The sharks yelled, Billy smiled awkwardly. "Y-yeah, my mom and sister are in Japan. They moved there when I was staying with my dad. Didn't I tell you guys?" She said, the sharks still had shocked expressions on their faces. "We're going to Japan!?...that means cute girls~!" Shouted Streex, Rox agreed with him. Billy then threw a wooden spoon to their heads. "Yes, we're going to Japan for the weekend. And I want every one of you to behave, and have respect. Okay?" She asked, Ripster nodded.  
"I'll behave." Said Slammu  
"I will too." Said Jab  
"I will as well." Said Moby  
"…okay, fine." Said Streex  
"Not me, I'll be watching all the porn I want!" shouted Rox. Billy then threw a pan to Rox's head. "I have more pans, and they are willing to hit your head again if you don't behave." She said with rage. Rox was scared out of his wits. "Ok ok! I'll be good! Just don't throw the pan!" He said, afraid that Billy will throw another pan. "Good boy…now we all better pack. Boys, we're going to Japan~!" She shouted, all the sharks cheered.

A few hours after packing and getting everything the sharks needed, they were on the plane putting away their luggage into the cases above them. Billy was sitting in her seat holding Kita; Ripster finished putting away their bags and sat next to Billy. He then saw Rox and his luggage, Rox must have had more luggage than a rich women going away for a weekend. "How much crap do you need?" Asked Ripster, Rox looked at them and stuck his tongue out. "I can have all the "crap" I want in my bags. So ha-ha~!" He said, Ripster chuckled and held Billy's hand. "I'm excited; I've never been to Japan before." He said, Billy smiled to him. "It's fun there, we can eat as much as we want, shop, and hang out. Oh, and there's a sauna there too, my mom reserved it for us." She said to him, Ripster's eyes went wide open. "Did you just say, a sauna?...Billy, tell me. Is your family rich?" He asked her, Billy thought about for a moment. "Well, we did come across a good mining business, then fishing, then my dad and his lab…so yeah I guess we are rich…why do you ask?" She asked, Ripster's mouth gaped wide open. Billy closed it for him. "Close your mouth, love. You'll catch flies in there." She said with a giggle. "I married a rich man's daughter and I never knew this!? How did I not know this!?" He shouted, Billy giggled again. "Because I wanted to live a regular life, I didn't want to grow up all spoiled and bratty, like the girls in TV." She said with a pouty face. Ripster snapped out of his shock-mode, and back into reality. He then kissed her cheek. "I love you no matter what, whether you're rich or not. I still love you." He said softly, Billy's eyes dazzled. "You are the best husband in the world~" She said, they both hugged. Kita looked at her parents confused, she then looked around the plane, and it was crowded. Kita started to get a little nervous, as tears built up in her eyes. Billy noticed Kita, and held her close. "Don't worry angel, everything will be ok. I promise when we see Grandma and Aunt Sammy, everything will be perfect." She said softly. "Are we also going to see your Grandmother, Billy?" Asked Slammu, Billy turned around with rage in her eyes. "That woman can rot in hell, and have a party with the devil for all I care. I hate that woman with a burning passion!" She shouted, Slammu was a bit frightened by her, and slowly sat down in his chair. "Babe, why do you hate your Grandmother?" Asked Ripster, Billy sighed. "Before I met you and the others…my grandmother forced me into an engagement I never wanted to be in. She said I would have to marry him, but the man was a creep, and never wanted anything to do with me. He was just in it for the money…and my body. After that, I ran away to my father's house. He took me in and then I hung out with him at work. And then I met you, Ripster, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. You, the guys, and Kita. She won't accept this, but I don't care…She can look at my rump and kiss it repeatedly!" She yelled, everyone on the plane looked at Billy. "…Sorry, had a moment there." She said awkwardly, Ripster tried hard not to laugh. "Don't worry babe, I won't let her take you away from us. She can kiss my rump as well." He said with a chuckle, she giggled with him.

2 hours later, everyone was sound asleep. Except for Kita, she looked around and out the window, wondering what awaits her.

"Hello, this is your flight attendant. We will be arriving in Japan in just 15 minutes" the intercom said, Rox jolted up from his seat and banged his head. "Mommy! I didn't do it!" He yelled, everyone on the plane woke up. Ripster woke up as well; he made a huge yawn and looked out the window. "Holy cow, we're in Japan." He said quietly, all the sharks gathered around him and looked out the window as well. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces.  
"The people" Slammu  
"The sumo matches." Jab  
"The cute girls~" Streex  
"The food." Ripster  
"The cool outfits." Moby  
"The shops." Billy  
"The porn~!" Rox  
Everyone looked at Rox. "What? I can't help it." He said, everyone laughed

When they reached the ground everyone got their luggage and headed out into the building, they then started to look for Billy's mother. Billy looked all over for her mother, or her sister, but they were nowhere to be found. Jab then saw a man holding a sign that said 'Bolton Family'. "Hey guys, I found our ride." He said, everyone looked and saw the man. They then went to the man with the sign and smiled. "We're the Bolton family; will you be taking us to Billy's mother?" Asked Ripster, the man nodded, he was in some shock. They then followed the man to a limousine, everyone's eyes widened. "Come on guys~!" Billy said, Kita then reached out to Ripster, she wanted to be with her father. Ripster gently took Kita from Billy and held her close to him. Everyone then went inside of the limo and drove off to see Billy's family.

After an hour of going through traffic, they finally reached the house, well, more like a mansion. "Holy shit! This place is huge!" Shouted Streex, everyone agreed with him. "Really? This isn't as big as my grandfather's house down in Greece." She said, everyone looked at her. "Rich brat." Rox said with a pout, Billy through her bag at his head. "Don't be rude…I just hope that woman isn't there." She said with worry, Ripster looked at Billy and hugged her. "Maybe if we're lucky, she won't be there." He said, Billy smiled. Kita looked up to her parents and smiled a little, she then looked to her uncles, and then outside.

Everyone went inside the house, and was amazed at how big it was inside. "Mommy, Sibby, we're here~!" Billy shouted, a woman with blond hair went running down the stairs. "Billy, my baby!" She shouted, Billy ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Mommy I missed you so much~!" She said to her, Billy's mother was being crushed by her daughter's huge hug. "I-I missed you too sweetheart…can you put me down?" She said, chocking a bit. Billy then put her mother down. "Mommy, you remember the Bolton's. And you should remember Ripster." She said "A pleasure to see you again, Madame." Ripster said. "Next, is Jab, Streex, Slammu, Moby, and Rox." She said, everyone greeted her mother. "Very nice to meet all of you again. My name is, Juliette." She said, she then saw Kita in Ripster's arms. "And who is this cute bundle of joy!?" She said as she ran to Kita, Kita looked up to Juliette, her eyes widened from surprise. "Mommy, this is Kita. She's my daughter." She said a bit nervous, Juliette looked at Ripster. "Are you being a good father and wife to my girls?" She said with a serious tone. Ripster nodded his head. "Great!" Juliette shouted, she then gave him a tight hug. "Where's Sammy?" Billy asked, Juliette then was headed to pinch Kita's cheeks. "Mom! Where's sibby?" She said again, Juliette turned around to Billy. "She's training right now; you can find her in the gym." She said, Jab's eyes went wide open. "Did you say there's a gym?" He asked, Juliette nodded. "Is it ok if we explore?" Asked Slammu, Juliette smiled warmly. "Of course! Make yourselves at home~" She said with joy, the sharks then picked up their stuff and ran around the mansion. "Boys will be boys." Billy said with a giggle, her mother agreed with her.

Jab went looking all over for the gym, but there were too many doors. He then heard grunting, sounding like someone was being beaten up. He then opened the door, and man went crashing through the wall. Jab looked inside and saw a beautiful girl with short brunette hair and a beautiful figure. "Sorry, I guess I hit too hard." She said a little embarrassed, Jab's eyes lit up as soon as he saw her. The girl then noticed Jab looking at her; she was a little shocked at first, but then sighed with relief. "Sorry about that, you must be one of Billy's brother-in-laws. My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam. I think I remember you at the wedding." She said with a warm smile. Jab felt like he was hit in the butt with one of cupid's arrows. Sam giggled as he dazed off at her. "You ok, you looked like you seen a ghost?" she asked, Jab snapped back into reality and looked at her, blushing like mad. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." He said, Sam smiled and punched his arm. "Welcome to the crazy house." She said with a giggle, Jab couldn't help but keep staring at her, and blushing. Sam then felt kind of awkward with him staring, but then couldn't help but giggle. "Well, I'm gonna go and change. See you later, okay?" She said to him, Jab nodded slowly. As soon as Sam left, Jab kept staring off into space. He felt as though his heart fluttered away and went following after her. He then slapped his face and shook his head. "Snap out of Jab, she's your sister-in-law…a hot sister-in-law." He said, he then went out of the gym and continued to walk around.

After hours of looking around, everyone met up in the living room talking about how big the mansion was, and how amazing it was. "This place is amazing Mrs. Montague." Ripster said to Juliette, she smiled to him. "I'm glad you like it. You are welcomed here anytime." She said. Billy started to get worried; she wondered if her grandmother was in the house. Ripster looked at Billy worried about her, he then hugged her close. "Don't worry, if anything. I'll handle it." He said to her, Billy smiled a bit, knowing that things will be okay. Because Ripster was always there for her. "I just hope that arrogant, selfish, lying, bi—"  
"Hello Billy, long time no see." Said a woman behind her, Billy's eyes went wide open. She didn't have to look back, she knew who it was.  
It was her devilish grandmother.


	5. Chapter 5

"Red blazing saddle socks! That woman is actually here!" Shouted Billy, full of rage and anger. Ripster blushed a bit at that gesture, but then he sighed. "I'm sure she won't bug us while we're here, and I won't let her." Ripster said to her, Billy was still in rage that her grandmother was going to be all over her hide. "I hate that woman with a burning passion! Why does she have to ruin everything!?" she yelled, Billy then sat down on the bed with her face in her hands. Ripster sat next to her. "Don't worry so much, let's enjoy our time here. Who knows, maybe she won't bug us the whole time we're here." He said calmly, Billy looked at him. "I hope so…" She said, Ripster smiled to her and kissed her cheek. Billy's face lit up when he kissed her. They then heard Kita crying, Billy went up to her and held her. "She needs to be fed, I'll be back soon." She said, she then left the room and to the kitchen. Ripster started to unpack some of his clothes, but then Rox went running into the room. "Dude! You wanna watch Hentai!?" He shouted, Ripster looked at him confused. "What's hentai?" He asked, Rox tried hard not to smile. "It's just some really cool anime that's gonna premiere soon. You wanna watch it?" He asked, Ripster shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, when is it?" He asked, Rox smiled big. "It's at 8:30. It's about an hour long." He said, Ripster nodded to him. "I'll be there then." He said, Rox put a thumb up and walked away, smirking.

At the movie theaters, the sharks got out and were shocked beyond their dreams…mostly Ripster. "Man that was some good hentai~!" Shouted Rox, Ripster came out, sick and disgusted. "I will never look at octopie the same way again…" he said, Streex and Rox laughed hard. Slammu was shocked as well. "I didn't know women could bend that way, let alone let that tentacle monster reach the girl and—"  
"Slammu! I don't need any details!" Shouted Ripster, Rox couldn't help but laugh harder. Ripster blushed like mad after seeing all that porn in one day.

Later that day, Billy was putting a towel around her body to go to the sauna. She then put a little bathing suit on Kita. "Aww so cute~!" She said, Kita giggled. She then picked up Kita into her arms and walked towards the girl's sauna area. While she was walking she ran into Ripster, who had a towel around his waist. "Hey babe, going to the hot springs?" He asked, Billy nodded and blushed a bit at seeing her husband naked, even though she has seen him naked before. "Yeah, and I'm taking Kita, I don't really trust my mother with her." She said. "Why?" Ripster asked, Billy remembered when she was a baby. Her mother wouldn't stop pinching her cheeks. "She's a pincher." She said, Ripster chuckled. "Well, I'll be going to the girl's area. You have to go to the men's, sorry babe." She said, Ripster then nodded and kissed her lips. "See you soon then~" He said, Billy blushed and went to the sauna with Kita. Kita looked back to her father and smiled a bit; Ripster smiled as well, and went to see his brothers.

"Cannon ball~!" Shouted Streex and Rox, they both landed in the water hard. Moby shook some of the water off of his face. "Can you guys please act mature?" He asked, they both laughed. Ripster came into the room, but he had his arm taken off. His arm may have been missing but he still did things without his robotic arm. "Hey dude, come on in. the water feels good~" Said Slammu as he slowly dived into the hot water. Ripster joined his brothers, and sighed deeply. "This is great." He said, the other agreed with him. "Oh hey, Ripster. Remember the part in the show with the tentacles and the girl was-." He was then cut off with Ripster dunking his head into the water like crazy. "Don't remind me of that crap!" He shouted.

Billy was on the other side, giggling at them yelling. "They sure are crazy, right Kita?" She playfully asked Kita. She giggled to her; Billy smiled and slowly went into the water. She sighed deeply and pleasurably. "This is nice~" she said softly, Kita was in a floaty and started floating in the water, splashing it. Billy giggled seeing her little girl playing with the water; she then relaxed and enjoyed herself. Kita wondered what her mother was doing; she then looked around, seeing the banzai trees around, and the mist wavering around her. She then looked up and saw the stars shining brightly in the sky, but all of a sudden she heard a cracking noise. She looked all around her, but then started to get nervous. She then looked up into a tree near her, and saw a figure. The figure had orange eyes, and was about ten-feet tall. It stared down at Kita, which was making her nervous. The figure's eyes then glowed brightly, Kita's eyes filled up with water. Billy saw Kita starting to cry, she swam to her. "What's wrong, angel?" she asked her, Billy then noticed the figure in the tree, her eyes widened. "Oh, don't mind me. Just keep doing what you're doing." The figure said, Billy then made a loud shriek. Ripster then heard Billy screaming and ran out of the water. Billy ran out as well with Kita in her arms, but they ran into each other. "Babe, what happened!? Are you ok!?" he asked her, Billy was scared that someone was in there with her. "S-someone is in there, he was eyeing me and Kita!" She shouted, Ripster went into a rage and stormed right into the female hot springs room. He growled loudly as he looked around for the figure. "Come out you son of a bitch! Who do you think you are, spying on my family!?" He yelled, he kept looking around to see if the figure would come out. But nothing happened. He kept his guard up, in case the figure attacked him. The figure came from behind him and whacked him in the back of the head. Ripster took one last glace back; the figure wore a black fedora hat with a black cape. "D-damn you…" His last words, before he saw nothing but black.

Hours past, and Ripster woke up with a huge bump on the back of his head. He then cringed in pain from the hit, Billy was next to him. She was worried like crazy, she then saw him wake up and. "Ripster!" She shouted as she then hugged him gently and tightly at the same time. "Don't ever do that again!" She said with her eyes filled with tears. Ripster hugged her close to him. "I'm sorry, babe. That guy came from behind me; I didn't sense him for some reason…but then the next thing I knew I blacked out. He's gonna get a major ass-kicking." He said angrily, Billy was still hugging him. The others went into the room; they were worried about him as well. "Hey dude, how do you feel?" Asked Jab, Ripster slowly got up from the bed. "My head really hurts, and I'm pissed off at that guy." He said to them. The others looked at each other. "Rip, we did catch the guy…but then he got away, we now know what he looks like. So when we see him again, we can catch him for sure." Said Moby, Ripster looked at him surprised. "What did he look like?" He asked, Moby hesitated for a minute. "He wasn't a human…he was an alligator…or was he a crocodile?" Moby thought, Ripster nodded. "Good, now I know." He said in a serious tone.

Rox was in his bedroom, looking after Kita. She looked around and then to Rox, but then he jolted up. "I have to pee!" He shouted as he then ran to the bathroom; Kita was alone on the ground, playing with her stuffed panda. She then heard footsteps, and looked back. It was the figure from earlier. He wore a mask with what he wore, which was the cape and the fedora. He walked to Kita, and kneeled down to her. "You look so small, but you're still so beautiful." He said softly, Kita looked at him confused. "Don't worry, I promise I'll fix everything. I promise with all my heart." He said to her, he then leaned down and kissed her forehead. Rox entered the room and saw Kita all alone; he walked up to her and picked her up into his arms. "You wanna mess with Uncle Streex~?" he asked playfully, Kita giggled to him. They then headed out and to the others.

Alone on a company building, the figure was on the ledge looking down at the city. He had an upset look on his face. "I promise I'll fix this, I won't let anything bad happen to you again…Kita."


	6. Chapter 6

The sharks kept looking at each other, planning on what to do if the figure ever came back. "I say we break his legs and make him run a marathon!" Said Jab  
"No! We chew off his arms!" Streex  
"Rip off his tail!" Slammu  
"Guys! We are not going to rip off anything on him! We need to figure out what we'll do if he comes back, now any suggestions…besides killing him?" Ripster asked, everyone went silent. "Why not set up a trap for him." Suggested Rox, everyone looked at him. "That's a perfect idea…but how?" Asked Jab, Rox was on the ground with his guitar, and Kita in front of him trying to strum it. She giggled as she heard the tunes being played on it. Rox played a soft tune for her; she looked in amazement and giggled more. Ripster smiled as he saw his little angel enjoying herself, but he had to get serious for the sake of his family.

A few minutes later the sharks came up with a plan to trap the figure. "Ok, so we're all clear on this. We corner him in an alley; we can punch him if we want to but only if he attacks us. Is that good, everyone good on that?" Asked Ripster.  
"It sounds good." Slammu said  
"Sounds pretty good to me." Streex and Moby said  
"Can we rip off his arms?" Jab said  
"Arrgh!" Ripster grunted, Billy entered the room and saw her husband and brother-in-laws arguing. "Boys! We are not here to kill anybody! We're here to visit my mom and sister, and enjoy our days here. Am I clear?" She scolded them, the guys nodded their heads. "Good, now I hear that there's going to a festival tonight. So we need to go do some shopping." She said, all the sharks awed, not wanting to go shopping. "There's plenty of cute girls~" She said, their eyes twinkled knowing that there would be cute girls. Ripster rolled his eyes and picked up Kita into his arms. "Well, if you guys want to meet some girls, we need to get ready. Right, babe?" He said, Billy nodded and giggled a bit.

Hours passed and everyone was eating lunch in the park, Billy was feeding Kita some baby food, which Kita loved. Ripster smiled and watched them, he then saw his brothers playing football and tackling each other. "26! 34! 90! Hut hut!" Shouted Streex, the sharks were all over the place, trying to catch the ball and running into each other. Slammu ran out as far as he could as Streex through the ball long and hard. Slammu kept running until he looked back and saw a girl reading a book. "Look out!" He shouted  
"Huh?" The girl looked back  
"Oh shit!" Slammu shouted as he then rammed into her hard.  
"Ouchie~" She moaned, Slammu got up quick to rub his head. But he felt something soft and squishy; he looked down and saw he was groping her breasts. The two blushed like mad, Slammu backed away quick having a nose-bleed attack. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" He said while turning a crimson red, the girl looked at him and blushed too. She got up quick and ran to him. "I'm ok, but are you ok?" She asked him, Slammu looked at the girl in surprise. "You're not mad I touched…them?" He asked while pointing to her breasts. She shook her head and held out her hand. "It's ok, it was an accident. And I'm not mad at you." She said with a smile, Slammu held her hand and got up. "I'm really sorry about that, I will do anything for you." He said, the girl looked at him and smiled. "The festival is tonight, will you be my date?" She asked, Slammu nodded really fast. "I'll do it!...I'm Slammu, by the way." He said, blushing and smiling. "I'm Kyoko, but you can call me Kyo for short." She said with a cute smile, Slammu smiled more to her. Slammu snapped out of his dreamland as he realized he had to be with the others. "I better go, my brothers will kill me if I don't go back. It was nice to meet you Kyo." He said, Kyo bowed in politeness. "It was nice to meet you too, Slammu-san." She said, Kyo picked up her book and walked away, glancing back a couple times to him. Slammu's heart felt like ripped out of him, he felt hearts popping around him, and he lightly drooled in her direction. Jab came from behind him and punched his arm. "Hey little bro, what's up?" He asked, Jab looked in the direction in which the girl left. He grinned and nudged his arm. "I see that look, you like her huh~?" Jab teased, Slammu blushed like mad and hid his face in his hoodie. "L-leave me alone~!" He said as he slowly left to go with the others. Jab laughed, still teasing Slammu.

Billy sat on the couch waiting for the guys to finish getting ready; she had Kita on her lap and bounced her lap. Ripster came out wearing a black yukata with a dragon pattern on it; Billy eye's formed hearts around her husband. Jab came out wearing a brown yukata with a fish design. Streex came out with a silver yukata with a skeleton dragon on it. Rox came out wearing a navy blue yukata with a sword design on the back. And Slammu came out wearing a red yukata with a tiger pattern. "You boys look amazing~" Said Billy, everyone blushed a bit, embarrassed by what they had to wear. "I feel like I'm wearing a dress." Streex muttered, the sharks agreed with him. "It's what men wore back then. And they still wear Yukatas now, so be good!" Billy said, they all nodded their heads. Slammu started to blush like mad as he remembered Kyo, and touching her breasts by mistake. "You're still thinking about her, huh~?" Jab teased, Slammu shoved Jab into the changing room. "Please don't tell anyone, this is the first time a girl actually likes me for what I am…and she's really cute." He said, Jab smirked a bit. "I also saw that you touched her ladies~" He teased again.  
"Ladies? What are you-…you bastard." Slammu said angrily, Jab tried hard not to laugh.  
"Come on little bro, I'm just messing with you…you can play with her all you want." He said, Slammu tackled his brother.  
Outside of the changing room, Billy and the others were wondering what they were doing. Ripster sighed deeply and opened the changing room. "What the hell is going on?" He said, Slammu and Jab were on the ground about to punch each other. "Nothing, Ripster." They both said, Ripster didn't believe them and pulled them apart. "Remember, if you dolts don't stop fighting. I will rip off your tongues and feed them to hungry tigers!" Ripster shouted, Slammu and Jab nodded their heads. "Now, what got you guys to start fighting?" He asked in a serious tone. Job looked to his little brother.  
"Slammu is going on a date with a cute girl." He said  
"Dude!" Shouted Slammu, Ripster was a bit surprised. But he then smiled to his brother and patted his back. "Nice, got a date with a pretty girl. I wanna meet her." He said playfully, Slammu put his head in a corner and started to bang it. Ripster and Jab left the room smiling to their selves.

Everyone was in the kitchen snacking of whatever they could get their hands on, Rox pulled out a green bag. "Hey look guys! Wasabi peas!" He shouted, he then popped one into his mouth; he waited for something to happen. A few seconds later his mouth felt like lava, he started to pant like crazy and turn a bright red. Smoke started to come out of his mouth. He ran to the sink and dunked his head to drink as much water as he could. Sam went into the kitchen and saw Rox crying from the hotness of the wasabi peas. She went to the fridge and poured a glass of milk. "Drink this, it'll help calm down your mouth." She said, Rox grabbed the glass of milk and chugged it down. His mouth felt much better, he sighed with relief. Jab looked towards Sam and blushed; Sam looked to Jab and giggled a bit. "Hey guys, we have to leave for the festival soon. So go and get ready ok?" She said, they all ran up the stairs to get ready. But they then ran into Billy's grandmother. She glared at all of them; Ripster stood his ground and glared back to her. Billy's grandmother walked past the sharks and muttered to Ripster. "You ruined everything."  
"Good." Ripster said angrily to her. His brothers feared if he would go berserk, but he then sighed and went to his and Billy's room. "Hey honey~" She said happily, Ripster tried his best to smile for her. Kita looked through her crib to see her parents, and wondered what they were doing; she then had her eyes on a purple lipstick that her mother was going to use. "I'm almost ready, I just need to put on some make-up and then…where's my lipstick?" She asked, Ripster looked around and saw Kita with half of the lipstick tube in her mouth. Ripster jolted and lightly pulled the tube out of her mouth. "Kita, we don't put these things in our mouths, they taste bad and will get you sick. And I don't want my angel to get sick, right?" He asked playfully to her, Kita didn't understand a word he said. She still had her eyes on the lipstick; Ripster smiled and kissed her pudgy cheek. He walked back to give Billy back her lipstick. "Here you go beautiful." He said to her, Billy turned around, to see his nothing in his hand. "Honey, you don't have it. It's still in Kita's mouth." She said, Ripster looked to his hand; his eyes widened and looked back to Kita, she had the tube in her mouth again. "H-how…?" He walked back to her and gently took it out of her mouth again; he walked back to Billy and gave her the lipstick again. "Here you go." He said to her. "Oh, thank you~" She said, as Billy was about to grab her lipstick it disappeared from Ripster's hand. Their eyes jolted wide open, and looked to Kita. She had it again in her mouth, both their mouths gaped open. "Kita, how did you do that?" Billy asked her, Kita didn't understand. Ripster felt a pillow hit his head, he looked back, and then to Kita to see her giggling.  
Something wasn't right.


	7. Chapter 7

Slammu blushed like mad, wondering how Kyo would look in a Kimono. Streex and Jab came from behind and tackled him to the ground. "Slammu's got a girlfriend~" Streex teased, Slammu got up and tackled Streex and started pulling his fin. "Say that again! I dare you!" He shouted, Streex started to slam his hand on the ground, saying 'Uncle' repeatedly. Slammu let go of his brother's fin and got up, he was nervous; it was his first date after all. They heard crashing and Billy screaming, Jab was the first out the door, his brothers followed behind him. Jab opened the door to Billy and Ripster's room and saw objects levitating and being flung everywhere. "Holy cow!" Shouted Streex, Billy tried her best to keep Kita calm so that she can stop trashing their room. Ripster ran around trying to forcefully push the items down on the ground. Kita looked around and giggled, Billy tried to calm her down. That is, until she didn't feel the ground. Billy looked down and saw she was flying in mid-air. "Ripster, a little help please?" She asked, she was scared of falling down. Ripster saw his wife and daughter flying. He lightly grabbed her leg and pulled her down, she sighed. But, Kita kept giggling and sent Streex through the roof. He moaned in pain. Their mouths gaped wide open, Kita kept giggling as she sent more stuff flying. Ripster ran around the room to try to find her pacifier, it was floating right behind him. He looked back and snatched it from the air; he gently placed it in Kita's mouth. She calmed down, and everything in the room slammed down on the ground. But Streex was still in the ceiling, in pain. Everyone sighed with relief as Kita was calm, Ripster gave a concerned look at his daughter, and he didn't know how she made everything float. But he had to figure out how and why. Rox entered the room and saw it a mess. "Jesus, what happened in here?" He asked, the sharks looked at each other. "We'll tell you later, right now we have to get ready for the festival." Ripster said quickly, the others agreed with him and left the room. Rox stood there utterly confused, he then looked up seeing Streex's flailing legs "And what happened to you?" He asked  
"Don't ask…" Streex moaned

The sharks reached the festival and was impressed by seeing the stands and people there, Slammu looked all around to find his date. His vision was covered by two small hands "Guess who~?" she asked "Uhhh….a very cute person?" He said with a cheeky smile, Kyo jumped in front of him with a cute smile. "Konichiwa~" She said, Slammu didn't understand. "It means 'hello', orokana~" she said, Slammu had a lot to learn, but he smiled to her. "So, what's there to do here?" he asked, Kyo held his hand. "There are many fun things to do, come, I will show you~" she said, Slammu blushed and smiled to her.

Kita looked around with a small smile on her face; she looked at all the stores and people around her. Billy saw her daughter happy to see the outside world and kissed her cheek. "No making things float, ok angel?" She said cutely, Kita giggling and lightly grabbed Billy's hair. "Hey look guys, a haunted house." Said Ripster. Jab, Streex, and Rox looked at the haunted house. "I laugh at that house! Ha!" Said Streex. "Well now's your chance to laugh." Ripster said as he got tickets, their eyes jolted wide open. "You got us tickets!?" Shouted Jab, Ripster nodded. "Yeah, why, are you scared~?" he teased; all three straightened up and snatched their tickets. "Gimmie that! I ain't a Pansy! I will survive~!" Shouted Rox, Ripster chuckled. Jab, Rox, and Streex went inside shaking. "pfsh~! I'm not scared! I can do this; I can be braver than you pussies." Said Jab, Rox and Streex glared at him. Before they could make a right turn, a giant clown face jumped right in front of them. They screamed like little girls.

Ripster, Billy and Kita were outside the haunted house. Ripster was laughing his butt off, Billy and Kita just stared at him. "Daddy sure is silly, huh~?" She playfully asked Kita, Kita just blinked and watched her father laugh hard.

The guys ended up in a mirror maze room, they looked in amazement and made goofy faces. Jab looked around trying to find his through the maze; he kept bumping into the mirror and laughing a bit. He saw his reflection everywhere. "Looking good handsome~" He said grinning big, he walked around more. He then noticed something was wrong. Looking to his left, he didn't see his reflection, but another man. But he wasn't human; he was more of a mammal-like anthro. He had a rough manner, long ears, dark red eyes, frail, but yet strong, he also wore a pure white half-mask, and a black cloak. Jab thought it was an illusion, he lifted his right hand, and the mirror did the same. He turned his head sideways, the mirror did the same. He stuck his tongue out, the mirror did the same. "Jesus, you are one ugly guy." Jab said, the mirror man raised his eyebrow. "You're one to talk." He said, and then a noose came down, which ringed Jab's neck, lifting him into the ceiling. "She can get mad at me later." The man said as he disappeared into the mirrors.

Rox and Streex kept going ahead, being chickens and sticking together. "I don't like this, why did we go in?" Asked Streex scared out of his wits, Rox was scared as well. "Maybe because we're assholes and we agreed to this?" said Rox; they looked around cautiously and rapidly. "Hey…where's Jab?" Asked Rox, Streex's eyes widened and looked back. "That bastard found the exit and left us here!" Shouted Streex, but they were wrong. They heard a huge thud from behind them, turning around they saw what it was. It was Jab with the noose still around his neck.

"What is taking those guys so long?" Asked Billy getting worried. "I'm sure they're fine, they're probably hiding somewhere inside crying like babies." Ripster said, Billy was still worried. A giant crash was heard from the haunted house, Billy and Ripster saw Rox and Streex panting like crazy, with Jab in Streex's arms. "We need a doctor!" Shouted Rox, Ripster went into total shock.

The sharks finally reached the hospital, where Jab was on an oxygen tank. The sharks looked at their brother, saddened that he had to be put in this position. "Who did this?" Billy asked with Kita in her arms, Rox and Streex looked down at the ground. "We don't know, we didn't see him…" Said Rox, Ripster clutched his hands even tighter, blood slowly dripping down his knuckles, and clenching his jaw hard. "I swear on my life, I will hunt down these people and rip off their legs, thus, making them run a marathon, while I beat them with their bloody limbs." Ripster threatened, the sharks had their mouths wide open.

Close but yet far away, the man with the half-mask was standing close b. watching the Bolton's in the hospital. "You could have killed him." He heard a voice, female, soft but rough. "He saw me, I had no other choice." He said, and then he felt a warm hug from behind him. "Erik, don't mess with them. They will kill you, just like Pride. He was nearly caught by them; our cover would have been blown." The woman said, she then came in front of him. Her hair was jet black with a blue hint in it, her eyes a beautiful hazel, and a smile so soft like clouds. "Erik, please don't cause any more trouble. Do it for me, ok?" She asked, Erik looked at her. "I told you not to call me, Erik…" He said, the woman smiled again. "It's your real name, and I like it…please…" She said warmly, Erik looked at her and sighed deeply. "Fine, but just this once. If they see me again, you'll know." He said, the woman nodded and walked away. "Victoria." He said, the woman looked back. "When are you going to tell them?" He asked, the woman grinned. "Give them five years, and then I'll tell them." She said as she walked away again. Erik shook his head and watched the Bolton's again. "Five years huh? Won't be long now…Right Pride?"

"Right."


	8. Chapter 8

6 years later

A cool, Autumn breeze hit the shark leader's face. it had even hit the little one next to him, gripping his hand tightly. "Ready for your first day?" He asked, glancing down at his nervous daughter. "Yeah..." she mumbled, tears started to form in her eyes. Ripster looked down and smiled, kneeling in front of her. "Hey, don't cry. It's always the toughest on the first day, but you'll make it." he said cheerfully. Kita looked up at her father, still teary-eyed. "Okay...but what if no one likes me?" She asked, Ripster smiled more and patted her head. "That won't happen, I know you'll make lots of friends and kick butt. It's a promise~" he said, Kita nodded and looked behind her father. The bus came to a quick, ear aching stop. "Good luck, Angel. And remember, a Bolton never gives up." He stated, she nodded again and stepped onto the steep steps of the bus. Kita glanced back to her father beofre the door closed on her. Ripster waved and backed away from the bus, smiling proudly. Kita looked to all the seats, most of them full of kids yelling and shouting, throwing pencils and paper planes. They all stopped and looked at Kita. Glancing around she slowly walked down the isle and to the back of the bus. Once the bus started moving, she knew she would have a bad day. She was always with her uncles and parents, having fun, laughing, eating meals. But this is the first she's going to have a whole day away from them.

Kids romaing around, playing rough, and running. That's all she saw, but she had wished to see her uncles there in the crowd of kids. Kita stood up after all the kids rushed out and slowly walked off the bus. She glanced around seeing kids all around, most of them looking at her with interest. She quickly pulled her sweater over her head and ran to the corner of the school. After pulling off her sweater, she slumped down against the school wall, sighing deeply. Tears started to form in her eyes again; she wanted to be with her family. Steps were heard to her right, a human boy was looking down at her smiling. "Hi!" he said

"Hi..." she mumbled

"You look weird"

"What?" shocked, her eyes widened as anger slowly built in her.

"I like you~" he stated

"Like me?" she asked

"Of course, afterall; I'm weird too!" He said, he then snapped his fingers. His form no longer a human, but a young anthromorphic alligator. Her eyes widened more, and her mouth dropping. The boy smiled and closed her mouth. "You'll catch flies~" he said jokingly. Kita wiped her tears and looked to the boy again. "You have magic?" she asked, he nodded. "Yep! Pretty cool huh?" he asked, Kita nodded and smiled a bit. "I have magic too." she said, the boy's face lit up. "Awesome! can I see?" he asked, Kita smiled brightly and waved her hand. She made their backpacks levatate in mid-air. The boy smiled and waved his hand, joining in the magic with her, making the pencils twirl around and dance. "I'm Axel." he said, Kita smiled brightly. "I'm Kita." She said.

A few hours after Kita's encounter with Axel, it was finally recess for everyone. Kita rushed outside and glanced around, looking for her new friend. She then felt hands gently covering her eyes. "Guess who~?" The voice asked, Kita giggled and pulled the hands off. "You're funny~" she said, Axel blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, so, wanna eat with me?" he asked, Kita smiled big. Axel kneeled down and pulled out his lunchbox, Kita followed and got out her lunchbox. Axel had pulled out sushi, with a bottle of water. Kita pulled out Corn muffins with a sandwich and a juice box. Kita noticed Axel's lunch and raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" she asked

"It's sushi."

"What's sushi?"

"Open your mouth, I'll give you one of mine." He said. Kita was a bit nervous but she opened her mouth nonetheless. Axel slipped in a piece of sushi into her mouth and and closed it. Kita chewed and examined the flavor. It was a bit bland, but a spice kicked in and threw her back a bit. "Sorry! W-was it too much?" He asked, she shook her head and swallowed. "That was yummy~" She said. She had then let out a small burp. The two giggled and ate their lunches.

"Hey Kita, are you doing anything after school?" Axel asked, Kita looked to Axel and shook her head. "Not really, why?" She asked. Axel smiled brightly. "Do you wanna hang out with me later? We can meet at the park." He said, Kita nodded and looked to the coming bus before looking at him again. "Sure!" She shouted, Axel grinned and patted her head. "See ya later then~" He said before running off and away from her. Kita smiled and walked to the bus.

Kita had rushed off the bus and into the lair, her home. She rushed passed her uncles and parents and into her room. "Well 'Hello' to you too." Said Streex jokingly, Ripster chuckled and looked to where Kita ran. "I wonder how to went." He said to himself, Billy held his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I'll go ask." She said, she then walked passed Ripster and the sharks. Kita swung open her bedroom door and rushed out again. "Sorry Mommy! Sorry Daddy! Sorry Uncles! Gotta go!" She shouted, rushing out of the lair. The sharks stood there, confused. Billy shook it off and smiled. "Looks like she had a good day to me~" She said.

Kita ran as fast as she could passed citizens and animal walkers. She then skidded to a stop as she saw the park dead ahead of her, she checked both ways and ran to the park. Her favorite place to play there was the swings. She remembers her mother always telling her that her mother and her father went there on one of their dates. She chose the swing that her parents sat on and waited. It wasn't long after she sat that Axel ran next to her and poked her cheek. "Were you waiting long?" He asked, Kita shook her head and smiled. "I just got here...can you push me?" She asked, Axel nodded and walked behind her, pulling on the chains of the swings, letting go, and gently pushing her. Kita giggled, the wind flowed through her light brunette hair.

The two knew it was a start of a great friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

Wubs and Dubs rammed hard against the thin walls, with a small Axel jamming out; looking like he was having a seizure. He then heard a knock on the door and turned down the wubs. The door opened to reveal Kita, smiling happily at him. "You're mom let me in, is it ok if I hang out here?" She asked, Axel smiled brightly. "Sure! Mind the mess, heh." He said, Kita giggled and looked all around. She looked at his shelves full of Gundams, and model planes. "I really wanna drive one these." He said as he took down on of his Gundams. "One day, I'll drive one and kick ass~" He said, Kita turned her head in confusion. "Isn't 'ass' a bad word?" She asked. Axel covered his mouth and rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh, yes, sorry. Don't repeat that okay? I don't wanna get in trouble." He said. Kita made a zipping up motion with her lips and smiled. "My lips are sealed~" She said, before taking down a white Gundam and looking at it. "Did you eat yet? I can make us some Grilled Cheese." He said, Kita's eyes lit up. "I love Griled Cheese~" She said. Axel turned away and blushed a hard crimson. "O-Okay...let's go to the k-kitchen then." He said before quickly rushing out of the room. Kita followed behind him and turned her head in confusion. "Are you okay, Axel?" She asked, Axel nodded quickly and opened the pantry; getting supplies for the grilled cheese. Kita sat down at the table and twiddled with her fingers.

After the two ate, they had decided to play checkers. The two were tied. "A brave move, but you're going to need to-"

Kita moved her piece and took the the rest of his pieces. "Check mate~"

"Ahhh bite me!" He shouted, Kita's eyes opened and smirked. She grabbed his hand and lightly bit it. Axel froze in place and blushed. Kita had then let go of his hand and grinned. "You asked for it~" She stated, Axel turned away and blushed more. Any more and his head would blow. "I better go now, my daddy is probably looking for me." She said, her voice a bit sad. Axel smiled and put a hand on her head. "It's ok, we can hang out more tomorrow. I'll be sure to bring my Gundams so we can play with them." He said. Kita's face lit up and smiled. "Okay! See you tomorrow~!" She said, skipping out of the dining room and out of the house. "If this was an anime, I'd make her my waifu at the drop of a hat." He stated, he then got up and walked to the window,watching her run home.

"And breaking news; evidence of Romero Montague was found by the beach late last night. Dr. Paradigm states that he found the evidence while taking a walk and-"

"A walk my ass! That freak is looking for more sea creatures to mutate!" Shouted Jab. Ripster glanced at the TV and shook his head. "If he tries anything, you know we'll stop him. We always do." He said. Jab still shook his head. He then glanced to his daughter Rose; who was playing with her toys and minding her business. Ripster smiled and sighed. "So, when are you and Moby hooking up?" He teased. Jab blushed and glared at his brother. "I-I don't know! Maybe soon?" he said shyly, Ripster chuckled and continued to watch the TV. It was long after that Kita had rushed in and sat down in the kitchen. "Hi Daddy! Sorry I'm late." She said, Ripster smiled and patted her head. "It's alright sweety...hey, you never mentioned about your new friend. What are they like?" He asked, Kita smiled big. "His name is Axel, he likes robots and sushi." She stated. Ripster remained silent for a bit, his eye twitching and digging his talons into the table. "So, your friend is a boy." He said, Kita nodded and smiled more. "Yep! And he makes great Grilled Cheese sandwiches~!" She shouted. Ripster's eye ontinued to twitch, but he lightly slapped his face and took a deep breath. "I'd like to meet this boy whenever he can, I wanna have a chat with him." He said. Kita tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Ok daddy, is he in trouble?" she asked. Ripster shook his head and patted her head. "Not yet-I mean! Not at all, I just wanna have a chat with him is all." He said nervously. Kita shrugged her shoulders and ran off to her room. Jab looked back at Ripster and raised an eyebrow. "Real smooth bro, what are you gonna do; Interrigate him? Their just kids, give them some slack." He said.

"Hey, you would be protecive of your daughter right? I just don't want her getting hurt." He said. Jab grinned to him. "She can't always be a baby Rip, one day or another she's gonna learn about the bad things about the world, and there won't be much you can do. And day she's gonna explore the world, you can't keep her caged like a bird." Jab stated.

"That girl takes after her mother..." Ripster said, Jab then smiled and said

"She takes after you, cheeseball."


	10. Chapter 10

Knock knock

Ripster tapped his foot an glanced around, his daughter waiting eagerly to see her best friend. "Axel says he's excited to meet you, Daddy." She said. Ripster smiled a bit and kept staring down the door. It was long before the door opened. A young, beautiful Anthromorphic moth opened the door, her smile was warm and welcoming, even her big eyes were warm. "Ah, Kita! welcome back, and I see you've brought your father~ Hello, my name is Rin." She said, bowing her head. Ripster hesistated and bowed as well. "I-it's nice to meet you ma'me. I'm Ripster; Kita's father." He said. Rin smiled more and opened the door more for them. "Please, come in and make yourself at home." She said. Ripster and Kita walked in, Kita took off her shoes and smiled big. "Is Axel home?" She asked. Rin nodded and pointed to up the stairs. "He is in his room, he is probably playing his games." She said. Kita nodded and ran up the stairs. Rin smiled to Ripster. "She is a very beautiful girl, Mr. Bolton." She said softly. Ripster blushed in embarrasment. "Thank you, and sorry if she's caused you any trouble." He said, Rin laughed and waved her hand. "No, no, she's been such a dear to us. It's nice to know that Axel has made a friend~" She said. Ripster looked at her confused. "He hasn't made friends before?" He asked. Rin looked down a bit saddened but raised her head quick, smiling. "Do you like coffee? My husband has just made a fresh batch." She asked. Ripster smiled and sighed. "I'd love some." He said. Rin nodded and walked to the kitchen. Ripster looked around and nodded to himself. "Nice interior." He said.

"Thank you, it was my wife's idea to paint it like this. Even though I did most of the work~" Ripster looked behind him to see an albino Anthromorphic alligator two times bigger than him. "Holy molar do you eat Elephants!?" He shouted. The man's eye's widened for a second, but he chuckled nonetheless. "Ah, my size. My father was bigger than his brothers; so I pretty much took after him, heh~ My name is Roland." he said shyly. Ripster snapped out of his shocked and realized what he said. "S-sorry, didn't mean to be rude, It's very nice to meet you, Roland. I've just never seen you folks around here is all, and it's kind of a surprise to me. Are you guys from another country?" He asked, Rin and Roland looked at each other. "We do not come from here, we are from another dimension." Rin said

"Oh another-wait, dimension? As in another world?" Ripster asked.

"Yes, we are from a world called Traverse. We used to live in the Kingdom fo Traverse." Added Roland.

"What made you guys move here, if you don't mind me asking." He asked.

"We had moved because things back at home were getting worse. The kiingdom was being threatened by a powerful man and he was wanting to destroy Traverse. Our king had told us to move someplace safe until things were settled. We had asked the king where the best place to live was, and he said Earth. We had no idea what it was like; but we had trusted him. And we love it here so far." Rin said.

"When Rin was pregnant with Axel we were so worried about it how we were going to live here. We tried other places but they shunned us, so far Fission has been kind to us." Roland said.

Ripster couldn't believe he was meeing people from another dimension, let alone a kingdom. He had so many questions. "Are there other uhh...Traverse people like you?" he asked. Roland smiled. "Of course, there are plenty around the world. We used to roam Earth two thousand years ago, before the war that is." He added, Ripster's eyes jolted open. He's read every text book, every history book; none of them mentioned about Anthromorphic people thousands of years ago. "Oh man, I have a lot to learn." He said to himself, Roland chuckled and slapped his back. "Don't worry, I'm a history teacher to the prince. I can help you with the questions you need answering~" He said cheerfully. They then heard giggling and thumps agaisnt the wall. Ripster started getting worried that they may be playing rough. Rin giggled and walked up the stairs. "Axel-" She stopped as a nerf dart nearly hit her. "Moooom~ I nearly got her!" He whinned, Kita popped out from behind the dresser and hit him right in the head with a dart from her nerf gun. Axel fell over pretending to be dying from the shot. "Score one for the girls back home!" She shouted, she then put her foot on his chest and made a victory pose. Ripster rushed upstairs and saw his daughter, he chuckled at the sight of her victory.

Two hours have past, and it was time that Ripster and Kita head home. Rin, Roland and Axel smiled waved their goodbyes. Axel blushed at Kita waved mostly to him. "She is a very pretty girl, but wait until she's older~" Roland said as he rubbed the top of his son's head. Axel turned away and blushed more. He then ran up to his room and clased to door behind him. "I definetly see a future for those two...But I also see danger." Added Rin. Roland looked at his wife with worry. "You see their future." He stated. Rin nodded and looked down. "It is dangerous, and he will have to make sacrifices." She said, Roland put his hand gently on her shoulder and tried to smile. "We all made sacirfices, but they were for the best." He added, Rin nodded and looked out into the horizon.


	11. Chapter 11

The ring a bell was heard as Kita and Axel walked out of the candy bar, bags of candy in their hands filled with gummy bears, chocolate, and other candy they liked. They giggled and walked down the sidewalk, munching on their candy. "Hey Axel, did you know that we're having a new kid in class?" She asked. Axel turned to her and nodded his head. "Yep, I heard he was from Greece." He said. Kita siled wide and twisted and turned in excitement. "I wonder if he knows any gods~" She happily said. Axel smiled and patted her head. "I'm sure he knows great strories." He said. Before Axel could say anything else, a blue light flashed before them. Covering Kita, Axel put up his fists and prepared for anything to come through the light. Through that light, a young anthromorphic lizard-boy came through. His clothes were very formal, his cape had a design of a flaming dragon on it, his skin a dark green, and his eyes blue as Saphire. The boy looked at Kita and Axel with confusion. Axel growled and kept Kita behind him. "Hi! Sorry to pop in like that, do you happen to know where I am?" He asked, Axel kept his gaurd up and looked at the boy with confusion. "You're in Fission City." He said sternly. The boy's eyes widdened and glanced around. "Huh. Must've cast the wrong spell." He mumbled. Kita peeked from behind Axel and looked at the foreign boy. "Who are you?" She asked. The boy looked at Kita and smiled, he then bowed his head the moved his cape out of the way. "Sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Azure, it's nice to meet you." He said. Axel slowly put his fists and down and bowed as well. "I'm Axel, and this is Kita." He said. Kita moved to Axel's side and bowed as well. "Awesome! I've been meaning to find other kids my age!" He shouted, Axel turned his head in confusion. "Where are you from?" Axel asked.

"I'm from Traverse, but I'm here looking for my grandparents. I think they're some where in Main." He said. Kita giggled. "Main is a long way from here...do you wanna hang out with us?" She asked. Axel's eyes widdened and gently took Kita a good distance away from Azure. "Kita, we don't know him, he could be here to suck our brains through our eye-holes." He said in a hushed tone. Kita puffed her cheeks and chopped his head. "Then, let's get to know him." She said, she then walked back to Azure and poked his nose. "Do you wanna hang out with us?" She asked him. Azure smiled brightly and nodded. Axel clentched his fists and forced a smile.

Later at the mall

"And then after, I kicked him right in the face! he didn't go down though, just got even more pissed at me. So I grabbed my sister and Felix and I ran like the wind." Azure finished. Kita looked in amazement, and Axel grumbled and mumbled about how lame he thought it was. Kita then rushed up and ran to the girl's bathroom. Axel grabbed Azure's shirt and glared into his eyes. "She's mine! I won't let you have her!" He shouted. Azure's whinned like a puppy and gently removed Axel's hand away. "Relax dude, Kita is a nice girl and all but I don't like her that way...Besides, I already have someone I like at home." He said. Axel's changed from angry to shocked. Depression had then hit him hard. "You do?...Geez, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to grab you..." He said, Azure smiled and patted his shoulder. "No problem at all~ hey, I hear the movies is a fun place. I've never been, but Grandfather always tells me it's fun." He said. Axel smiled and slapped his back. "Ever see a horror movie?" He asked, Azure shook his head and turned his head in confusion. Axel smirked and looked in the direction of a rushing Kita headed towards them. "Sorry I'm late, the line was-what's going on?" She glanced at both of them in confusion. "Hey, Kita. Wanna see a scary movie?" He asked, Kita's eyes widdened. She had never seen a horror movie, her father always forbade her from seeing one whenever her uncles would watch one.

Screams and blood were shown on the screen, Kita scared out of her mind leaned close into Axel. Axel grinned big and held her close. Azure leaned close into Azure as well, Axel glanced to Azure, sighed deepy and held the both of them.

After the movie the three kids walked out giggling and gently shoving each other. They hadn't realized that a pair of grown and familar eyes were watching them. They then slowly turned around to see Ripster cracking his knuckles. "So, who's head am I gonna chop today?" He asked. Axel and Kita quivered in fear. Azure stood and stood his ground standing front of Kita and Axel. "Sir, you have no right to threaten my friends. As prince of Traverse I command you to back off and away from us!" He yelled

"Prince!?" Shouted Kita and Axel.

Ripster wasn't fazed and chopped his head. "I don't know who you are, but I'd like my daughter back." he said sternly. Azure rubbed his head and looked up at Ripster. Ripster gently moved the boy aside and chopped his daughter's head. "Where have you been all day?" He asked. Kita rubbed her head and kept staring at the ground. "I-I was with Axel and Azure...we were having fun." She said

"Well, that's good and all, but why didn't you call me telling me or your mother you were here?" He asked

"B-but I was having fun and-" Before she could finish, Ripster chopped her head again. Her eyes welt up with tears. "I already called your parents, Axel. They'll be here in a couple minutes. Azure, was it? I don't know your parents but you're free to come back with me and call them if you wish." He said. Azure then glared at Ripster and hugged Axel and Kita. Throwing a red clear crystal a portal opened. "I'll see you guys soon~!" He said as he ran through. Ripster's mouth went agape as he watched the boy go through the portal and close on him. "What just happened?" Ripster asked himself. Axel made a smug look at him. "That's our new friend." He said. Ripster chopped his head and walked off. Kita looked back and waved to him. Axel waved back to Kita, hoping her father won't end their friendship.

After being scolded by her father, Kita had made a pillow fort to keep her mind off of her father's words about how 'Axel is a bad influence' and 'how they never should have met'. Kita's eyes filled with tears, she hid her face between her pillows and quietly sobbed. A knock was heard as her mother slowly poked her head in. "Kita, are you ok?" She asked, Billy then knelt down and moved some of the pillows. "KIta's not here, she's in Pillowville." Kita mumbled. Billy chuckled and moved the pillow out of her face, and kissed her forehead. "Kita, your father didn't mean what he said. He's just worried is all. He only wants you safe." She said. Kita looked up with tears still in her face. She then wiped her face and hugged her mother. "Why would daddy say those mean things about Axel?" She asked, Billy held her daughter close and wrapped a blanket around them. "Daddy only said those things because he was scared, we didn't see you all day and we were worried." She said softly. Kita kept hugging Billy, tear started t form in her eyes again. Billy gently wiped Kita's face and smiled. "Hey, cheer up. I talked to daddy, and he said it was still ok to see Axel. Just, warn us when you're going out from now on okay?" She said, Kita nodded her head and cuddled more with Billy. Billy then got up and turned off the lights. She then sat down with Kita and looked at all the glow-in-the-dark stars attatched to her ceiling. "Mommy, will I be like you and daddy someday?" Kita asked. Billy looked to her daughter and smiled warmly. "Not just like us sweetie. But greater. You'll do great things one day. And people will remember them. Just so long as you believe, and think positive about the future. And remember angel, you don't choose who you love, you are destined to love the ones who have always been with you." Billy said. Kita looked up at Billy and smiled. "Destined?" She asked. "Of course, we're all destined to love one another. For better or worse, we love each other no matter what. And you are destined to do great things one day." Billy stated. Kita continued to look up at her false stars and reached out to one of them.

"Destined"

End of Part 1


End file.
